thaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign
= Campaign Rules = Thaer is a world setting more geared to semi-realistic sandbox environment for RPG games. This campaign is written for a Dungeons and Dragons 3.5e system, but the world setting can be adapted for any number of games with a semi-realistic fantasy setting. "Campaign Planning Form" in GURPS Basic Set 4th Edition p. 567: Campaign Name: The Cornerstone Initative Starting Year: Julian 1830, Hebrew 5591, Japan Topego 1, Orthodox 1830 Contents hide * 1 Campaign Background * 2 Information for PCs * 3 Special Abilities Allowed for PCs * 4 Other Notes Campaign Background Campaign Starting Region: The Free Technocratic Enclave of Austria/Budapest Society/Government Type: Arcane Technocratic Monarchy Control Rating: CR 5 (Repressive) Tech Level: TL 5 (Industrial Rev), though tech level varies per region, from TL 0 (Stone Age) to the cusp of TL 6 (Mechanized Age). Inspiration: Alternative Harry Turtledove Fiction, LoTR, Empire Total War Campaign Starting Faction: Cornerstone Foundation Faction Goals and Purpose: To archive and and collect potentially thousands of dangerous mystical natural and unnatural relics from around the world, in order to prevent any of the ruling empires from having control of potential arcane weapons of mass destruction. Information for PCs Starting Character Level: '''Level 5, or if added later, -1 level of party. '''Especially useful/useless character types: '''Anything can be useful, or useless. If your character isn't interested in being in Cornerstone, and feels no importance to gathering these artifacts to prevent massive wars with WMDs, then they probably won't work very well for this campaign. '''Especially appropriate/inappropriate professions: Again, anything can work. Adventure and political intrigue often come into play, but playing a 'fish out of water' who's struggling in both elements can be fun as well. PC races allowed: Dwarves, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Elves, Orcs, Halflings, and Humans are allowed, though some 3.5e races may be allowed to be adapted into continuity on a case by case basis. Bear in mind, much of the world is extremely humano-centric, so there are consequences for playing non-human races of various degrees of severity. Starting TLs allowed: TL 5 is the 'base' TL, though TLs as low as 1 are allowed for starting characters, based on Cultural Template Bonus Cultural Knowledges available: See Cultures in the Wiki for a list of cultures, any that would make sense for your background qualify for bonuses to Knowledge (Home Region) and Knowledge (Local) if in that culture. Required skills and feats: All characters receive the following for free (depending on backstory): Knowledge (History) 3 ranks, Knowledge (Home Region) 8, Language (Deutschsprechen), OR Language (Pravoslaviye) OR Language (Cathloquere), OR Language (Zafara) Especially appropriate or inappropriate advantages, disadvantages and skills: Any, though Technology Level certainly limits what is and isn't appropriate. Appropriate Patrons (and base value): TBD. Appropriate Enemies (Based on Human Cultures): Druids, Heathens, Heretics, Orcs, Sorcerers, Wizards, Non Human Races Are PC mages allowed? Yes. But will be disadvantaged by Human Culutural Norms. Are PC Psions allowed? Yes, But will be disadvantaged by Human Culutural Norms. Legal or social restrictions on these abilities: In the Human Empires, it is illegal to be a Sorcerer, Wizard, Witch, Druid, or any spell caster that isn't a Cleric or Paladin. PCs will be given papers by Cornerstone that act as a "Dispensation" to be a spell caster, and should generally downplay issues with authorities, however, some humans will ignore the dispensation in favor of fanatacism. Other Notes Optional Rules or Variants: